Looking At Your Heart
by Celthala
Summary: A New girl in town with extraordinary gifts stirs things up, in their 6th year.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Looking at your Heart  
Chapter 1  
The new girl in town  
  
Hermione was thoughtless as she roamed the halls. Her mind was drifting in and out of unimportant things. Not like her considering she was usually preoccupied with her homework, as well as the homework habits of her two close friends.  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley met Hermione in their first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and after what was a few months of awkwardness they became fast friends, and have been inseparable ever since. They were just beginning their 6th year at the school, and after a busy summer of planning, studying and learning as many disarming, and defensive spells and hexes as they could cram into their brains, it made a nice change to be back in the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
The year previously Ron and Hermione had been chosen as Prefects, which added to their already enormous pile of responsibility. Hermione was glad to be selected though. She had come from a non magic family, both of her parents being Muggles. She already possessed a strong desire to learn and expand her knowledge, but it was compounded by the drive to prove that she was just as smart and talented as any other witch or wizard there. People didn't dispute that Hermione was the smartest girl in the school, except for one person. The bane of her existence at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy.  
  
His family was Pureblood, and he relished pointing it out to anyone and everyone that Hermione's wasn't. They never got along, and her friends Ron and Harry spent hours in detention as a result of running to her defense when he attacked her verbally, which he did on a regular basis. His father had been named as a death eater the year before, by none other than Harry Potter himself, and since then Draco had become even more frequent and harsh with his jibes and taunts. He was intolerable, and it didn't help matters that they he had been selected the year before as Prefect for the Slytherin house. They ended up being thrust into situations where they had to interact with each other while doing their Prefect duties.  
  
Hermione tried as hard as she could to remain calm and collected when he was around her. "Just ignore him." She would chant in her head, whenever he would mutter foul names under his breath or snicker with his other Slytherin chums when she would pass. But there was no denying that he got under her skin, and the fact that he was growing up to be a rather dashing young man didn't help. He was attractive, she knew it, and what's worse he knew it, which infuriated her to no end. She found herself staring at him across their potions class when he wasn't looking several times in the first weeks of their 6th year. He caught her once and raised an eyebrow at her as he looked back to which Hermione quickly turned her head back to her cauldron, and tried to ignore him the rest of the lesson. The fact that he caught her staring at him in class just seemed to fuel the fire, and give him something else to tease and jab at her about, which pleased him. He loved to get a rise out of her.  
  
Hermione continued doing her curfew sweep of the halls dazedly walking around thinking how soft and warm her bed was, and how she would soon be in it. When she rounded a corner and almost ran smack dab into Hogwarts Head Master, Professor Dumbledore. She jumped out of her skin and unconsciously let out a little squeal.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Granger", Dumbledore said with a smile. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Hermione grasped her heart which was beating with the fury of a hurricane, and said," I'm ok. I'm sorry I bumped into you, I was just preoccupied."  
  
"I would like you to accompany me to my office. I need your assistance with something." He said as he turned, and she followed without a word.  
  
When the ascended the spiral staircase to his office and entered the round room full of snoozing old wizards she was shocked to see two other people standing there. One was none other than her arch enemy, Draco Malfoy, and the other a girl, she had never seen before.  
  
She could feel Malfoy bore his stare into her as she entered the room, but once again acted as unaffected as she always tried to where he was concerned. This time was different though, It wasn't his stare that was getting to her, but more the stare of the unknown girl. She chanced meeting the girls gaze, and when their eyes met, all of a sudden she felt naked, exposed. She hated it, and forced herself to look away. There was something about the girl's eyes that penetrated her very soul. She couldn't put her finger on it, she just knew she didn't like it. 


	2. Chapter 2 Kara's Gift

Looking at your Heart  
Chapter 2  
Kara's gift  
  
Dumbledore sat behind his desk in silence as he surveyed the three of them standing in front of him for a moment before he spoke to them. "Thank you for joining us Miss Granger, and Mr. Malfoy" He said still looking them over in turn. "I want to introduce you to a new student, a transfer from Beauxbatons" He said looking at the strange girl who still stared at Hermione. "Her name is Kara Stewart, and she will be with us the remainder of the year, and maybe longer. She can not be sorted, as her mind and skills are beyond the level of first years, so she will have no house. On the contrary, I would like her to integrate herself into all the houses" He continued after a small pause. "She will remain with no Colors to define her place in this school. Therefore I have asked the two of you to take her under your wing. I chose you two for your scholastic Merit, and because you come from opposing houses" He stopped and looked at both the Prefects sternly, then continued again. "I will not tolerate badmouthing of the opposite house when you are with her; I want you only to discuss the characteristics and traditions of your own house in her presence. She will spend the first semester with you two, then after returning from Christmas break she will alternate to the other two houses" He said as he looked over a tattered calendar on his desk.  
  
Hermione glanced over at Malfoy expecting to see him glaring at her, but instead he was watching the new girl with a hungry look in his eye, much like a cat watching a bird who is unaware of its presence. The site of the slick haired boy watching the new girl, like she was a tasty snack made Hermione feel something she hadn't felt before, at least not where Draco Malfoy was concerned. It was a pang in her head that tingled down to her chest, and made her breath a little heaver. She glared at him for a second before she stopped realizing that she herself was being stared at. She turned again to see Kara staring at her with her penetrating eyes. This time she did not look away. She stared back, expressionless, and determined. She still felt exposed, still see through for some reason, but she stared none the less, until the new girl broke her stare just after giving Hermione a sly smile.  
  
Hermione stood there feeling like she had overcome something, although she didn't know what. Her contemplating of her own feelings was interrupted by Dumbledore who cleared his throat and began to speak again.  
  
"Miss Granger, I have made arrangements for Miss Stewart to bunk with you in the Gryffindor dormitories. She will then have alternating classes with you and Mr. Malfoy starting tomorrow morning" He stopped and smiled at the three of them before stating, "That is all, you may retire to your houses." And without another word they all turned and in turn descended the stairway.  
  
At the bottom of the stairway Draco turned to Kara and extended his hand. Kara took it and shook it slightly as Draco said, "It's very nice to meet you Kara, I look forward to getting to know you." He then glanced sideways at Hermione who was watching the scene with a look of disgust, and stated. "Don't believe everything Granger and her friends tell you. I'm not as bad as they think I am." He winked at Hermione who turned her back on them. He then continued, "I'll meet you outside the great hall tomorrow morning after breakfast, so we can go to Divination together."  
  
Then the strangest thing happened, she spoke for the first time. Hermione couldn't help turning back when she heard her voice. It was soft, and a little lower than her voice, neither of which seemed strange, the strange thing was the girl's accent. Coming from Beauxbatons, Hermione naturally assumed that she would have a thick French accent, hard to understand, reminiscent of Fleur Delacour. On the contrary, she could understand her perfectly, but her accent wasn't British, and it wasn't German either. It took a second for Hermione to put her finger on it, and then it hit her. This girl was American.  
  
"Thanks so much, Draco is it?" She said. "I'll meet you there."  
  
Then they went their separate ways. It was quite a walk to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. They walked in silence for a few minuets. Hermione studied the new girl, chancing glances every once in a while. She was taller than Hermione, about 2 inches, and a little slimmer. Her hair was a dark auburn, straight and neat, and kept in a perfect straight cut just past her shoulders. She tucked her hair behind one ear as they walked and Hermione noticed small diamond earring glimmer as it caught the light of the torches lighting the hall as they passed. "Oh wonderful," Hermione thought at the sight of the stone that adorn the girls ear, "a Rich little princess, that's what I have on my hands."  
  
"My family isn't rich." Kara stated out loud.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean." Hermione said, jumping to her defense. Then she stopped herself and thought, "Wait I didn't say that out loud"  
  
"No you didn't." Kara said which stopped Hermione dead in her tracks. She stared at the girl in wonder.  
  
"How did you.?" Hermione said before Kara cut her off.  
  
"Know what you were thinking?" she said with a smile.  
  
Hermione nodded, and Kara began to explain.  
  
"I am a telepath to a certain degree. I can read peoples thoughts." She said. "It doesn't work 100 percent all the time," she continued seeming to know what Hermione's questions were before she knew herself. "I have to really concentrate sometimes, when I am nervous it kicks in, kinda like a defense mechanism." Then she smiled at Hermione who was gaping at her like she was completely transfixed by what she was saying.  
  
They stood looking at each other for a second, before Hermione came to her senses, and spoke again as she started toward the Gryffindor common room again. "So why don't you have a French accent, coming from Beauxbatons I assumed that you would."  
  
Kara explained as they walked along that her father was in the US Military, and they traveled quite a bit. That other than Beauxbatons she had also spent a semester at Drumstrang. She confided in Hermione that her parents were very supportive of her being chosen to attend these special schools, but that her being the only witch in her family was a little bit of a hardship, especially where her father was concerned. She told Hermione that her father was a very level headed man, and that he didn't believe in what he called "Hocus Pocus", but that he also knew from the time that she was little, that she was special, cause she could tell him what he was feeling even when he didn't know it himself. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke of her father, and Hermione got the impression that she was close to him, but that her Magic training had put a thorn in their relationship.  
  
She spoke of the other schools a little, and as they came up to the hall where the fat lady's portrait hung, she said she was very excited that she would be at Hogwarts this year.  
  
"Well this is the entrance of the Gryffindor Common room" Hermione said "and the Password is.."  
  
"Honeysuckle" stated Kara with a smile.  
  
"My Favorite flower" said the fat lady as she swung open to let them pass.  
  
Hermione smiled at her for a second then said with a laugh, "We aren't going to be able to get much pass you are we?"  
  
"Fraid not" she said as she followed Hermione into the opening behind the portrait. 


	3. Chapter 3 A Torch

Looking at your Heart  
Chapter 3  
A Torch  
  
The two girls entered the common room which at such a late hour was almost deserted. It was now just after midnight, and the only inhabitants of the room were her two friends who she expected would be there. They came running up to her with concerned looks on their faces.  
  
"What took you so." started Ron, but stopped short when he saw the young woman behind Hermione.  
  
"Boys, I want you to meet my new friend. Kara" Hermione said smiling back at her. "She is a transfer from Beauxbatons, and will be with us for the first semester."  
  
Hermione turned back to the two boys who stood there looking her up and down. Harry had a look on his face not unlike the look Malfoy had when he first was introduced to her. Hermione had to look back at Kara when she saw the way Harry reacted to her to see what they were so interested in. She couldn't see it; Kara looked like an ordinary girl to her. She decided that it must be a guy thing, and chuckled to herself.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us?" said Ron with a smile.  
  
"No, I don't think so" Stated Hermione, which puzzled the two boys. She then continued with a wink to Kara, "Watch this, guys."  
  
Kara stepped forward and extended her hand looking right at Ron and said, "Your. Ron Weasley. " She said shaking his hand and smiling at the dumbfounded look on her face. Then she turned to Harry and extended her hand, and then she retracted it and covered her mouth with a Gasp, and said in whispered tone, "Your Harry Potter."  
  
Harry just looked at her, with his hand extended, not knowing what to say, and how to react to the surprise in her face. Then Hermione stepped up to her and said, "Its ok Kara, He's just a normal guy." To which she relaxed and took Harry's hand and shook it.  
  
"How on earth did you do that?" Ron asked. "Did Hermione tell you our names?"  
  
"Nope" Kara said, her eyes still lingering on Harry.  
  
"She's a Telepath" Stated Hermione. "I think we're going to have fun this year with Kara hanging around."  
  
Hermione and Ron shared a Laugh, but Harry and Kara were still looking at each other. Hermione stopped laughing and looked over at the two, who seemed to be transfixed by each other. Then she grabbed Kara by the arm, and said as she walked to the stairs to the girl's dormitory, "Well, time for bed boys. See you in the morning."  
  
But the two girls lingered in the stairway just out of sight of the two boys and listened for a second.  
  
"She's a looker" Said Ron  
  
"Yeah, she's pretty cute." Harry replied. "Smart too, not sure what to make of her yet."  
  
"Did she give you the willies?" Ron asked.  
  
"A little" Harry said.  
  
"I noticed her checking you out," Ron said as he gathered up some books and parchments. "Probably looking at your scar, isn't that what everyone does when they first meet you?"  
  
"Yeah, it is," Harry said thoughtfully. "She didn't look at my scar though."  
  
"She didn't?" Ron questioned.  
  
"No, she was looking right in my eyes" Said Harry. "That's what gave me the willies."  
  
The girls looked at each other for a second before deciding they heard enough, and went up to their beds.  
  
Hermione showed Kara her bed, which was right next to hers. They got ready for bed without speaking, and had each crawled into their beds before Kara broke the silence again.  
  
"I know I freak people out when I look at their hearts like that." She said matter of factly.  
  
"Look at their hearts?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do that sometimes when I first meet them" Kara revealed. "It helps me get to know them, if they are nice, or not."  
  
"Is that all you can tell?" Hermione said curiously.  
  
"Depends on how deep I look." She said.  
  
"How deep did you look at my heart?" Hermione asked with a curt tone to her voice.  
  
"You could feel it too huh?" Kara said with a chuckle.  
  
"Yes I could." Said Hermione a little amused with herself.  
  
"Well, I could tell you were smart," she said. "And that you had an open heart, a lot like me as a matter of fact."  
  
"What did you see in Malfoy's heart?" Hermione asked somewhat surprised to hear it come out of her mouth.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to get around to asking me about him," Kara stated confidently.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione said trying to keep her agitation out of her voice.  
  
Kara smiled to herself and said. "Oh, nothing, I can tell he is in your thoughts, that's all."  
  
"Well I can't stand the git," Hermione said gritting her teeth. "He thinks he is so great, so perfect just because he is a pure blood. He is always calling." She stopped herself then, remembering what Dumbledore said about badmouthing other houses and wondering if it meant the house or the people in it.  
  
There was a pause in their chat, and then Kara said before she rolled over, "well I don't know why you hate him so much, He seems very nice, even though his heart is masked, I couldn't read it very well. He's gonna be a hard nut to crack" Then she said through a Yawn. "I could tell one thing." She paused then stated without realizing how ridicules it sounded, "He's carrying a big torch for you."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything; she pretended she didn't hear it. She just lay there in her bed thinking about Kara's last statement, when she could hear Kara's breathing turn deep she turned over herself and drifted into a fitful sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4 Walls Collapsing

Looking at your Heart  
Chapter 4  
Walls collapsing  
  
The next morning Hermione woke when she heard Kara shuffling around getting ready. She sat up and yawned. Then without a word she got up herself and mechanically got dressed and grabbed her books. Kara stood beside her bed dressed and ready to go. She wasn't wearing the traditional Gryffindor robes but robes that looked similar. In place of the Gryffindor crest there was a simple "H" with a crest under it depicting part of the crest from each house. Hermione watched her straighten her robes out, and then she turned and started descending the stairs with Kara in tow. She rounded the corner and was joined by Ron and Harry. Then they all proceeded to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
Ron and Kara talked while they walked, but Harry and Hermione remained silent, Harry watched the stones on the floor in front of him as he walked obviously deep in thought about something. Hermione on the other hand was trying to keep her mind clear, trying not to recall the conversation from the night before.  
  
"So have you always been able to read minds?" Ron asked her as they walked.  
  
"Since I was about 5 or so, I guess," she said. "I don't really like to tell too many people about it. You understand?" She said looking at Ron.  
  
"Oh Yeah" He said. "My lips are sealed."  
  
"Thanks," she said as they entered the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Hermione sat and watched as Kara became bombarded by the Gryffindor boys all wanting to know who she is. She laughed to herself when Kara looked at her with a helpless look on her face, but she let them continue to surround her figuring that it was harmless, and probably best to get it over with. Then without warning the words, "He's carrying a big torch for you." Came into her head suddenly and her eyes drifted as well as her thoughts to Draco Malfoy. She expected him to be either wrapped in conversation with Crabbe and Goyle, or watching Kara hungrily like he did the night before. To her surprise though, he was looking at her. He must have been lost in thought because he didn't seem to notice that she was returning his gaze for a second. For if he had he certainly would have scowled at her, or mouthed some obscenities in her direction. She looked at him, and could see the glint in his silver gray eyes as they met hers, even from across the great hall. Then he looked away. No sneer on his face, no cocked and condescending eyebrow, just turned his eyes away. It was unexpected, the fact that he didn't grab the opportunity to provoke her once again.  
  
She shook off the thoughts, deciding that he wasn't looking at her, but something past her, as she finished her breakfast. She walked to Kara and said, "I'll take you to Malfoy so you can go to your first class."  
  
Kara stuffed her last bite of toast in her mouth as she grabbed her bag, and followed Hermione out of the great hall.  
  
Malfoy stood his back against the stone wall just outside the door, and came to a more attentive stance as he saw the two girls exit the hall. Hermione saw him change his expression to his typical smugness as she walked up. She had decided she wasn't going to talk to him. Just say her goodbye's to Kara, and walk away.  
  
As they reached the Slytherin boy, she said, "Bye Kara, I'll see you in Transfiguration." And she turned to go, but stopped in her tracks when she heard Malfoy's silky voice.  
  
"Leaving so soon Mu.."He managed to get out before being interrupted.  
  
"Stop right there." Kara said in an even calm voice. "I'm not impressed with name calling, or cut downs of any kind. If you want to be my friend, you should consider being civil."  
  
Hermione then saw Malfoy face became angry and she watched anticipating the worst as he turned to stare Kara down. They looked hard at each other for a moment, but he soon broke his gaze and looked down at his shoes trying not to look too defeated.  
  
Kara still looking at him, although there was a look of sympathy in her eyes now, said. "I know your heart Draco Malfoy." And she looked at Hermione Triumphantly.  
  
"Better watch your step around this one Malfoy." Hermione said sounding pleased.  
  
She then saw him look up at her, and instead of the usual smirk and quip that followed, he mouthed the words "I'm sorry" and she noticed his eyes looked misty.  
  
She was shaken for a moment. Almost feeling sorry for him, she then turned her back and left the two standing in the great hall, as she made her way to Arithmacy, thoughts of Malfoy almost to the point of tears swimming in her head. 


	5. Chapter 5 Visions

Looking at your Heart  
Chapter 5  
Visions  
  
Kara and Malfoy walked along in silence for a long while. Kara could feel his tension; she could feel that he wanted to get away from her. She could sense that he didn't like being read any more than anyone else did, probably even less. She could see he kept himself behind walls, but she was able to break through, for just a second, and what she saw frightened her. Finally she couldn't contain herself any longer. She stopped him by grabbing his arm, and turned him around.  
  
He wouldn't look at her. He just stood there in front of her staring at his shoes. Then she heard, like it was echoing in her head, "Well, are you just going to stand there and stare at me, or are you going to say something." She listened intently as his thoughts betrayed him. "Who do you think you are anyway? Just some silly American mud blood, worse than Granger probably." He shifted uncomfortably against the wall, then his curiosity got the best of him and he chanced a glance at the girl.  
  
As their eyes met the picture in her mind that she saw before in the entrance hall came crashing back. A blond boy, maybe 7 or 8, cowering in the corner, a tall blond man came at him, yelling at him, "You are not to associate with simple people." The man demanded in a harsh tone. "We are pure blood, and our family has to keep a certain standard. I will not have our family crested stained by the dealings of a soft weakling like you. I will have to punish you for associating with mud bloods." He said as he walked closer to the trembling child. "No father!!" the boy pleaded, tears streaming down his face. "I won't do it again!! Please!!" The man stood over the boy so his shadow over took the shaking child, and then she saw the man raise his wand, and the boy screamed in pain then collapsed in a unconscious heap on the floor. Kara jumped when the boy in her mind screamed, and she was startled as the vision of the unconscious boy disappeared and was replaced by the sight of Draco in front of her, staring at the floor again, the spitting image of that helpless little boy, only much taller, much stronger. His face was chiseled much like that man in her head, but looked softer at the same time.  
  
His voice began to ring in her head again, "What is she doing to me?" It said. "These are private thoughts.. My Priv."  
  
"I know they are private thoughts Draco." She said, which took him by surprise. "I didn't mean to pry. You must have wanted me to see them though." She said as she tried to make eye contact with him again.  
  
He wouldn't lift his eyes, but said quickly and harshly, "Why would I want you to see them? They are horrible memories, and I don't want to think about them anymore."  
  
"I can't see exact memories like that unless the person permits me to." She said. "I can read thoughts, and sense feelings and general facts about a person's personality, but a detailed memory like that; I have to be let in."  
  
Draco stood in front of the girl feeling very uncomfortable, He felt vulnerable, transparent even, and he didn't like it. He had carefully created his façade, which seemed to fool everyone, even his own father. This girl, this mud blood could see right through it. As he thought these things, a well of emotion came over him. He felt his eyes stinging like they hadn't in a long time. He clinched his fists, trying to overtake the wave that was trying to take over him. Then he heard a voice in his head. Not just any voice, It was hers. The one girl he would never show this side of himself to...Hermione.  
  
"Let go Draco." It said softly, and as though it turned a switch in his heart, he relaxed and the tears came. They streamed down his cheeks as he slumped to the floor of the deserted hall, rested his head on his knees and let the release over come him entirely. The only other presence was Kara, the girl who had invaded his memories. She sat next to him in silence. Then without warning she put her hand on his back, and her simple touch made him feel comforted. He had never had anyone give him comfort like this before, not even his mother, who would usually tell him to "suck it up, and be a man". Her touch soothed him, and he began to regain control again.  
  
"Feel better?" Kara said in a soft voice, as Draco began to wipe his face and straighten himself up.  
  
He thought about it. He did feel better, it was strange, but somehow he felt like he had been a little liberated. He nodded his head, and stood up again.  
  
"You must have needed that for a while." She said as they started to make their way down the hall again.  
  
He didn't say anything for a while, and then he said, "Why did I hear her in my head?"  
  
Then Kara said, "I don't now, but I heard her too." This surprised him, but he said no more as they climbed the stairs to the Divination room.  
  
Professor Trelawney looked at them for a moment as they took their seat.  
  
Kara took it upon herself to make the introductions; she knew Draco didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. She smiled at Ron who waved at her when she walked in. He was seated next to Harry who she didn't make eye contact with.  
  
Professor Trelawney stated that she knew she was coming, then she chanted in her ethereal voice, "Take a seat with Mr. Malfoy, and we will begin."  
  
They sat through the Divination class, Draco in silence not looking up at all. Kara connected her gaze with Harry's once, and smiled to herself as she heard him in her head saying, "I wonder if her hair is as soft as it looks." Before he broke eye contact with her and looked at the parchment in front of him.  
  
The rest of her day went on smoothly; she alternated seats between Gryffindor and Slytherin with each class, even though there were many classes that Draco and Hermione were both in, she took her seat with them in turn, noticing that neither of them talked or looked at each other for the rest of the day. 


	6. Chapter 6 Kitchen Prophecy

Looking at your Heart  
Chapter 6  
Kitchen Prophecy  
  
That night after they finished dinner in the great hall, they all went back to their respective houses to do some studying before turning in for the night. Kara didn't eat much, she was still a little haunted by the vision that Draco had shared with her, and she was so wrapped in her own thought that she didn't notice but Hermione didn't seem to be hungry either. They were working together on a paper for transfiguration on The Process of Changing flesh and blood to Hard matter, when Ron and Harry finally decided to go up to bed, leaving the girls alone with their studies. It was late, around eleven thirty, but they were determined when it came to their studies, a trait which Hermione found refreshing. "Finally I have found a study partner who will work with me, not just sit and complain about having to do the work" She thought to herself.  
  
"The guys don't work well with you then?" Kara asked, making Hermione jump at the sound of her voice.  
  
"That is defiantly going to take some getting use to." Hermione said with a laugh.  
  
"It usually does" Replied Kara giggling herself, as she rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Hungry?" Hermione asked, to which Kara nodded. "Come with me, we'll get a snack." And Hermione got up walking out of the portrait and into the hall outside the common room.  
  
They walked along sharing small talk. Hermione asked her about her other classes, and if she had made any other friends, and what she thought of the teachers at Hogwarts.  
  
Kara got the impression Hermione was beating around the bush about something, and really hoped she would get to the point soon. Finally Hermione said something that peaked Kara's interest. "Did Draco cry today?" Hermione asked trying to sound casual.  
  
"Yes he did" Kara said sounding a little surprised. "How did you know?"  
  
Hermione pondered the question for a second, and then answered, "I'm not sure. I saw him in my head when I was sitting at my Arithmacy desk. He looked terrible. Like he wanted to cry, but he was struggling, like he was fighting his own feelings." She stopped and thought like she was trying to recall something more, then continued, "It hurt to see him like that, so I said it." Then she stopped.  
  
"Said what?" asked Kara  
  
"I said it out loud, everyone in class looked at me like I was crazy, but I couldn't take seeing him like that, and I couldn't stop myself from wanting to help him." She stared down the hall as she spoke.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Kara again in a calm voice, knowing perfectly well what she said, having heard it herself.  
  
"Let go Draco." Hermione said softly.  
  
"Wow" Kara said under her breath.  
  
"Wow, what?" Hermione replied.  
  
"I could sense a connection between you two as soon as I broke down his.." She trailed off feeling like she had said too much.  
  
"Broke down his what?" Hermione asked, knowing Kara was starting to disclose something she didn't really want to, which made Hermione even more curious.  
  
"Draco has walls. Tall walls he built to protect himself." Kara said like she was explaining how to put together a bookshelf. She carefully chose her words as not to reveal to much, "When I make eye contact with someone and they show emotion, I can see deeper into their thoughts. Draco wouldn't let me see anything, but when Draco got angry at me for chastising him this morning, It opened a little crack, and I broke through."  
  
"You did it on purpose didn't you?" asked Hermione.  
  
Kara seemed ashamed to admit it, but she did finally nod. "I knew it was the only way to read him, and I was going to no matter what. There are some people I am drawn to, wanting, almost needing to read them." She said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "He is one of them here at Hogwarts. The fact that he keeps his feelings tucked so far inside is one of the things that draws me to him."  
  
Kara stopped talking as they reached a portrait and she watched with interest as Hermione tickled the pear, and the door swung open. They entered the kitchen, and were greeted by none other than Dobby, wanting to wait on the two girls hand and foot. Hermione introduced Kara to him, and he cooed over her for a moment before saying how strong her spirit was. Then he took their orders and led them to a long table where a few other house elves set plates and silver in front of them.  
  
Kara was watching them scurry around her when she noticed Hermione looking at her intently like she wanted to ask her something. Then Hermione's voice chimed through Kara's head as she deliberately thought the question, "The other one is Harry, huh?" and Hermione smirked at her.  
  
Kara seemed a little taken back, "The other one?" she asked.  
  
"You said Malfoy was one of the people here at Hogwarts that you are keen on reading" Hermione said confidently. "And Harry is the other one, Right?"  
  
Kara looked at her then smiled and said, "Are you sure your not a Telepath too?" then they both laughed and began to eat the Roast beef sandwiches that were now on the plates in front of them.  
  
They joked and laughed as they ate, and Hermione was really starting to like having a friend who was a girl. She always regretted that she didn't connect with any of the other girls at Hogwarts, even though she wouldn't give up her friendship with Ron and Harry for anything in the world. She could never talk to them about feelings she had about boys, or talk about make up, or about clothes. They just didn't get those things. Quidditch was the only thing they wanted to talk about, and even though she loved watching them play, it wasn't one of her favorite topics.  
  
They were just in the middle of a good laugh when the hinges on the portrait squeaked and without thinking they both jumped up and hid behind a tall stack of logs next to the stove. Their plates were cleaned off the table with lightning speed, and by the time their surprise visitor had entered there was no trace of their presence.  
  
Hermione squinted to see who had come into the kitchen, as the dim lights made it hard to see. She heard Kara whisper from behind her, "Its Trelawney."  
  
The two girls watched her wonder around the kitchen, over to the ice box, the light from within reflecting on her enormous glasses. She mumbled to herself, "Can't sleep. head ache. have to sleep."  
  
Hermione couldn't stand her voice; she always thought it was part of an act, ever since she left her class room. She thought her a fraud, and never saw anything to convince her other wise. Kara sensed what she was feeling toward the woman and she whispered to her, "I don't think she is a fraud."  
  
Hermione looked at her like she was crazy, but she was distracted when she saw the woman sitting down at the table with a butter beer in hand. She swigged some down and mumbled again, "Need sleep... can't go..."  
  
She stopped suddenly and stood up clutching her shawl that was wrapped around her shoulder. Her eyes wide and fixed on something the girls could not see. Then she spoke, but it was different, harsh and sharp, like Hermione had never heard before.  
  
When the sleeping snake awakes with promise to return. The moon will  
rise dark and full. A breeze from the west stirs a storm. The rage of the father caged, the sons spirit released. The scars of the past soon erased, the Dragon's heart can be revealed, When the Moon is dark and full.  
  
Trelawney slumped back down at the table, shook off the daze she was in. Picking up the mug of butter beer she walked back out of the kitchen mumbling under her breath as she went.  
  
Hermione and Kara stepped out of the log pile when the coast was clear. Looking puzzled at each other; they soon came to their senses and ran back to their common room so they could write down what they heard while it was still fresh in their mind.  
  
When they finished writing it down, Hermione asked, "What do you think that was, what did it mean?"  
  
"Well, I think it was a Prophecy." Kara said thoughtfully. "I have never seen one before, just read about it. As for what it means. I don't know. It's kinda like a riddle. We have to figure it out."  
  
"Why us?" asked Hermione suddenly. "Shouldn't we take it to Dumbledore?"  
  
"No" Kara said quickly. "If Professor Dumbledore was meant to hear it, he would have." She paused, then seeing the inquisitive look on Hermione's face, she explained. "From what I have read, Prophecies are not revealed to just anyone. They are revealed to people who have a direct part to play in the predictions occurrence."  
  
Hermione stared at Kara for a second amazed that there was someone who was explaining something to her instead of the other way around, but she let her go on, knowing that Divination was not one of her favorite subjects, and then what she said hit her. "We have a part to play?" She asked.  
  
Kara nodded as she looked over what they had written down. Hermione watched her, waiting for more explanation, but none came.  
  
"Well how do we figure it out?" Hermione asked. "What our part is, what it all means, I mean..."  
  
"Don't know," Said Kara, "Guess we will just learn as we go." She lifted her head from the parchment and looked at Hermione who was looking puzzled and vigorously chewing on her bottom lip as she sat deep in thought.  
  
"We should get some sleep though." Kara said finally, "This can wait till tomorrow."  
  
They walked up the stairs to their beds; Hermione carefully rolled up her scroll like it was a piece of a lost manuscript that she herself had stumbled upon. The thought of this adventure she was going on with her new friend made her thoughts race.  
  
She did fall asleep, much later than she wanted to, but who could sleep with so much to think about. 


	7. Chapter 7 Realization

Looking at your Heart  
Chapter 7  
Realization  
  
He was walking down a dimly lit corridor, lined with doors on either side. Each door had a small window with bars on it. He could hear sounds coming from the doors as he passed. Some were the sounds of sadness, whimpering, and moaning. Some were angry sounds shouting of curses, and other raised voices. He walked on his wand outstretched in anticipation. He reached a certain door and all the sounds around him seemed to fade to nothingness. Then he heard him speak, that voice he hated, that voice that haunted his thoughts every time he saw her, every time he thought about her.  
  
"Unlock the door boy." The voice said.  
  
He shook his head, his wand in hand, and his hand shaking. He knew who was behind that door, and he didn't want to see him.  
  
"Do as I say, before I loose my temper and have to punish you!" The voice said more sternly.  
  
He stood his ground sticking his chest out and his head up trying to look as brave and confident as he knew how, even though his heart was pounding. He turned to walk away, and broke into a run as he heard his father's voice calling out after him. "You run boy, you coward! You can't hide from me! The dementors are gone, and I will get out, and then I will make you suffer! I will make you suffer till you beg me to end your life.life.life.life."  
  
Draco woke with a start his hand outstretched like he was pointing his wand at something. His sheets were soaked with sweat, and he wiped his brow to keep the sweat from running into his eyes. His heart was keeping a mad rhythm, and he was panting like he had just run a marathon. He slumped back in his bed his hand on his chest, and steadied his breathing as he pondered his nightmare. He hated that his father frightened him so. He put on a brave face, but the fact of the matter was that he and he alone knew what his father was capable of. Nothing was going to stop him. He would come for Draco, and he would make his life hell again.  
  
He drifted into a dreamless slumber and woke again at sunrise, the reminder of the fear still squeezing his heart. He got dressed and joined his class mates for breakfast. He sat flipping his egg over and back again still caught in thought about the dreams he'd been having. He was distancing himself from everyone, careful not to interact in any way with anyone.  
  
When he noticed that the hall began to clear out, he got to his feet, and walked slowly to the doors, when he ran into someone, almost knocking them off their feet. He looked up to notice that it was Granger. He stood there expressionless, eyeing her, and her friends, waiting for one of them to say something snide, so he could retaliate with one of his usual jabs. He watched them intently waiting, and it looked like he would finally get his chance as he saw Harry open his mouth. Then Harry stopped as Kara, the new girl put her hand on his shoulder. She had walked up behind them, and was looking at Draco with a look of sympathy. He glared at her haunting hazel eyes and as he looked at the golden brown shimmering orbs, he felt himself drifting into another painful memory of childhood, and the trauma his father regularly inflicted on him. He shut his eyes hard and clinched his fists and turned to walk away, thinking to himself, "don't you pity me Mud blood."  
  
He was crossing the entrance hall heading to his morning potions class when Kara caught up with him and said, "I don't pity you Draco." To which he stopped short.  
  
"How. and why are you doing this to me?" he asked her impatiently.  
  
"I am a telepath." She stated simply, and continued with a sigh, "I just want to get to know you."  
  
"That's pretty invasive." He stated sternly, "couldn't you have just asked me, Instead of breaking into my memories?"  
  
She looked down at her feet, as though she were ashamed for doing what she did, and then said softly in a voice Draco found soothing, like a cool breeze on a summer day, "You would not have answered any questions truthfully" she paused and looked up at him, then continued in the same soothing voice, "and besides, you are the one asking for help."  
  
He shook off the feeling her voice gave him, and then asked, "What do you mean, asking for help?"  
  
She explained to him once again what she had tried to tell him the week before when he had broken down in front of her. She knew he didn't really hear anything she had said then, but he seemed to be listening to her now. She told him how her telepathy worked. How she couldn't lock onto specific memories like she did, unless he permitted her to, which in her opinion was a text book cry for help.  
  
He processed what she said to him slowly, remembering how he felt refreshed after the incident on the way to Divination. He thought about how it felt to finally let go. How he could feel the tension rushing from him like the tears from his eyes. He wondered how she thought she was going to help him when he had years of fear and anger all tied up inside him, and at any moment it could all come back to him for real if his father were to get out of Azkaban. What did she think she was going to be able to do, how could she help against his father. Besides she was just one little American girl. But he was started out of his thoughts when he heard her speak again.  
  
"I'm not the only one who wants to help you Draco." She said simply.  
  
When he looked in her eyes again he again felt himself drift into a memory. This time it wasn't childhood, it was that day in the hall. He saw himself standing in front of her, clinching his fists, and panting with the strain of trying to hold back so much pain. Then he heard it plain as he did then. "Let go Draco." That soft voice that helped him to relax and let himself feel the pain he was trying so hard to hold back.  
  
"Hermione" He said as he broke away from her eyes again.  
  
"Yes." She said. "She has a lot to offer, and really can be very caring if you let her in." Kara looked at him knowing he was pondering what she had just said.  
  
He turned to walk, his head spinning with thoughts. She walked along silently she could sense that he needed to sort things out for himself for a bit. 


	8. Chapter 8 Astronomy Notes

Looking at your Heart  
Chapter 8  
Astronomy notes  
  
They were sitting together in the library, silently diving into book after book, searching for something, anything that would give them a clue. It had been one of their favorite pass times for the last 3 weeks, ever since that night in the kitchen. Finally Hermione broke the silence when she said to Kara, "I didn't find anything about a full moon being dark in this book, How about you?"  
  
Kara shook her head, still analyzing her own book.  
  
Hermione got up and walked to another section. Running her finger over the book bindings she stopped and pulled out Lunar Activity and Oddities, and returned to the table where Kara sat.  
  
She sat with the book in her lap, not yet opening it, when she started talking out loud. "A breeze from the west stirs a storm. I'm pretty sure what the sleeping snake waking up and coming back is talking about. But what is this breeze?"  
  
She stopped when she realized that Kara had dozed off into her book. So she woke her up and they replaced the books before heading to their dormitories.  
  
Halloween was coming, just a week away. The nights were clear and crisp, with the bite of fall in the air. Everyone was busy with their studies, and Hermione and Kara spent their spare time trying to figure out what the Prophecy they had heard meant.  
  
Hermione yawned as she walked up to the astronomy tower for her advanced astronomy class. She was tired from yet another night of searching, and didn't relish going to this class. Ron and Harry had Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class, as they both had decided to go for an Auror, and Kara was taking Advanced Herbology with Neville. Kara had transferred to that class only a week after she had arrived. The only person left that Hermione knew in this class was Draco Malfoy, and she really didn't know him. She stayed in her own corner usually, trying hard not to come in contact with Malfoy. So when she walked into the tower classroom on this crisp fall afternoon, she went as usual to her spot by herself. She pulled out her star charts and began to go over them, making some notes on a sheet of parchment.  
  
The Astronomy class room was in the top of one of the highest towers in the castle. It was a large circular room with a platform in the center, plainly used for lectures, and desks, that seated two people each, placed in no particular order all around it in a circle. The entire perimeter of the room, with exception to a 10 foot section where the entrance door stood, was circled by waist high open archways, that stood around 15 feet high, and each archway had 3 telescopes pointing out the window at the heavens. It was high above the grounds, so it was cool on hot days because it was so high up, and a Warming charm had been placed on the room so in the winter, it remained a pleasant temperature. Hermione's favorite corner was on the left, just next to the doorway. She would sit at the seat below the archway as far away from the center of the room as possible.  
  
She sat studying her charts, feeling the warmth of the sun as it passed through the archway and touched her shoulders. Shifting from time to time as she found something interesting and wrote it in down in her notes. Her writing, although, was suddenly interrupted when she saw a pair of feet standing in front of her. She slowly looked up to see the gray slacks covered by the black robes that everyone wore. Her eyes then drifted up to the shoulders that were broad and looked strong, and then her eyes fixed on the green crest with the silver serpent in the shape of an "S". Her heart beat a little faster knowing what would meet her eyes next, and sure enough there he was. Standing like a pale perfect marble statue, his white gold hair slicked back except for a single strand that teased his eyebrow. His jaw was square and strong, and his gray eyes looking deeply at hers. He blinked in wonder as he met her chocolate brown eyes with his own. His lips parted and words came out, but she heard nothing. She was a little nervous, a little annoyed, and a little excited all at the same time. Her mind was spinning when she saw them move again. This time a little more pronounced, and the sound found her ears. "Can I sit with you?"  
  
She gulped her heart back down her throat, and nodded. Then she watched him intently as he sat in the seat next to her as though this was a normal every day occurrence. She watched him wondering what he would do next. She had been avoiding him so well for the last couple of weeks. Their studies and other activities kept them busy and out of each others hair so avoidance became easy.  
  
But here he was, sitting next to her. She realized she was staring, and seemed to sense that it was making him uncomfortable, so she returned to her star charts. Then trying harder to break the awkwardness that was so thick between them she said, "Did you finish your paper on Orion?" not breaking eye contact with the papers in front of her.  
  
He cleared his throat, and said, "Yeah three days ago. Did you?"  
  
To which she nodded her answer, and continued to stare at her star charts even though she wasn't seeing a thing. She sat with him in awkward silence for a few more minutes before Professor Greeley; the newest addition to the Hogwarts teaching staff started his lesson.  
  
Hermione watched the Professor trying to look as attentive as possible but she didn't hear a word he said. Her mind was spinning with thought about the boy who sat next to her. Could it really be true that she was sitting by the boy she had loathed for the last 5 and a half years, like none of the past had happened? Could it be true that he had been in such close proximity to her for more than five minuets now without one distasteful word spoken to her?  
  
With a flick of his wand Professor Greeley conjured up a small scale replica of the constellation Andromeda, and Hermione watched as it glowed and circled above the class, still not absorbing any of his lecture, she was too deep in thought. She contemplated everything she and Kara had talked about. About what Kara said about him needing her to help him, Kara never went into detail about what she meant by that. But the thoughts whizzing through her head, and the stars whizzing above it, were making her dizzy, and on top of everything she could smell him, she could feel the heat from him as he sat just inches from her, and it was adding to the euphoria she was already feeling.  
  
Suddenly she was shaken out of herself by a touch. He had leaned close to her, his shoulder touching hers, and he whispered in her ear, "So are you going?" She could feel his warm breath against the skin on her neck, and her hair stood on end as chills ran down her back. She could still feel his shoulder touching her when she realized with a shudder that he had said something to her.  
  
She turned to him to ask him to repeat what he had just said, and she realized that he had not moved away from the position he took when he whispered in her ear. She almost touched noses with him. All she could do is gaze into his deep gray eyes, which were inches from her own now. Her heart beating and her hands began to sweat. There she sat a breath away from him, so close that his scent overtook her, she took a deep breath drinking in the sweet aroma of pine and vanilla. And he didn't seem to mind either, so they stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, when they realized that they had begun to attract attention.  
  
Hermione pulled herself back and turned to face the Professor again. Thoughts began to race in her head at a fevered pace, she told herself to try to act as though this was a normal sight to see her not just sitting with Draco Malfoy, but close enough that, if she had the desire, she could have kissed him. She was shocked with herself for the thought she had just let wonder into her brain. She had never even remotely thought of him in any kind of romantic fashion before, and now here she was thinking about it, she had used the words kiss, and desire, both words that would never be in the same sentence as Draco Malfoy, she thought. She drifted off letting herself imagine what it would be like to feel his lips against hers, to taste him, and breathe him in. She leaned back in her chair and putting her arms across her lap as she let her mind begin to haze over. She was brought out of her daydream once again by his touch. This time it was his hand. She snapped her eyes open wide, but did not move. She felt him slid his fingers next to hers and slightly squeeze them, and then she sat there frozen as he removed his hand from hers. Then she realized that he had left something there, she turned her hand over to find a piece of parchment folded tightly. She looked around at the other students whose attentions had returned to Professor Greeley at the front of the class. So she opened the parchment, and on it scribed in neat typewriter looking handwriting was the following:  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
If you are going to go, I was wondering if you would like to  
accompany me. I think it would be a good time. If you would let me know soon, that would be great.  
  
Truly,  
D. Malfoy  
  
She wadded the parchment up, once again looking around to the other students in the class half wondering what he was talking about, and half wondering who had put him up to this, and what was coming next.  
  
She sat and puzzled the rest of the lecture, and when class was over she began to pack up her bag, and headed for the door. She paused and chanced a glance back at Malfoy who was still packing his bag up with the parchment he had not really been taking notes on.  
  
She was half way down the hall, which was clearing out quickly when she heard a familiar voice calling from behind her, "Wait. Granger wait." He said as he ran to catch up to her. She tried pretending at first that she didn't know he was talking to her. But when he said her name, he made that façade impossible, so she stopped still taking a defensive posture, out of pure habit. She did not turn to face him though, not till she heard his foot steps close in and slow down. She rolled her eyes, waiting for the punch line of this joke he was evidently playing on her, but when she turned to meet his eyes, he didn't have his typical Malfoy scowl. He smiled at her. At least she thought he did. It was a true smile, though, and she had never seen one of those on that face before. So it took her a bit by surprise.  
  
"Well. What do you think?" He said breathlessly, from running to catch up to her.  
  
"About what?" she said trying to sound unaffected by the site of him.  
  
"Going with me?" he said looking at her like she was a little touched in the head.  
  
"And where, may I ask, are we going?" she questioned a little annoyed at the look he gave her as she questioned him.  
  
"Wow" he said with a smile, "little Miss Granger wasn't paying attention in class, and I lived to see it."  
  
"Could we please stop with the sarcasm and just tell me what I missed?" she said crossing her arms at him trying to look as irritated as possible, but failing miserably because she found his smile endearing.  
  
"Fine." He chuckled a little before going on to explain, "Professor Greeley said there was going to be a full Lunar eclipse, on the 14th of November, and that there would be a midnight viewing in the Astronomy tower, and that as his advanced astronomy class he expected us to be there, although it was not required." He watched her expression change from that of irritation to one of extreme interest. He cleared his throat and continued, "I was just thinking that maybe we could. umm. well. we could go together. Just like I suggested in my note, you did read it right?"  
  
Hermione nodded still processing what he said. She thought about the eclipse and then a thought entered her mind and she asked him, "Did you say Full Lunar Eclipse, like an eclipse of a full moon?"  
  
"Yeah" he replied, a slight question in his voice.  
  
"Oh My Gosh" She spat excitedly at him. "Do you know how rare those are? I can't believe." Then she stopped as suddenly as she started, and something hit her like a ton of bricks. "WOW!! I've got to find Kara!" And without saying another word she ran off leaving him standing in the hall alone.  
  
He stood dumbfounded for a moment before saying, "Now that's the Granger I know and." then he paused as he realized what he was about to say. Then he turned and made his way back to the Slytherin common room, still a little confused by things she said, but most of all by his own actions. 


	9. Chapter 9 Illuminated

Looking at your Heart  
Chapter 9  
Illuminated  
  
Hermione skipped Dinner that night, she was to busy trying to track down Kara who was harder than she thought she would be to find considering she was her own room mate.  
  
She did find her finally, in a back corner of the library, wrapped in what seemed like a deep and rather intense conversation with Harry. They both seemed a little embarrassed when Hermione approached them quickly, although she couldn't imagine what they could be embarrassed about.  
  
"I need to talk to you Kara." Hermione breathlessly stated.  
  
"Can it wait till morning?" Kara said contorting her face like she was trying to use some odd facial signal to tell her something.  
  
Hermione couldn't follow it at all, she just found it a little weird, a laughed it off and said. "Not really, it's about that Project we've been working on," she said winking at her. "I figured out what some of it means." And she waited for Harry to dismiss himself.  
  
He reluctantly did, eventually, while Hermione sat at a table a few feet away. She was so excited that she could hardly sit still, but she waited for Kara to join her. When she did she had a scowl on her face, which took Hermione back.  
  
Puzzled Hermione asked, "What are you looking at me like that for?"  
  
"You don't have the best timing in the world, "Kara said sternly at Hermione, "And I take back what I said about you being a telepath."  
  
Hermione looked at her wondering what on earth she was talking about. She didn't understand a word she said, and she didn't understand why Kara wasn't as excited as she was that she had figured out something about the Prophesy.  
  
Kara eyed her annoyingly then said in a frustrated tone, "OK, what is it that you figured out."  
  
Hermione rushed through the story of her class with Draco, and what happened. She left out certain intimate details, but got the distinct impression that Kara knew anyway by the look in her eye. Then she told her about the full Lunar eclipse that was going to take place in just 3 weeks, she didn't have to tell her how rare it was, and she knew Kara understood where she was going with it all.  
  
"Did you say He asked you to go see it with him?" Kara asked cutting Hermione off.  
  
"Yes, I did, why?" Hermione questioned, wondering if she had even heard what she was saying to her about the eclipse.  
  
But her question was not answered right away, instead Kara sprang to her feet and grabbed her bag, pulling out a tattered piece of Parchment, which Hermione recognized as her copy of the Prophecy they had heard.  
  
Kara looked over it carefully then finally said, "The scars of the past soon erased, the Dragon's heart can be revealed, When the Moon is dark and full."  
  
She looked at Hermione who was leaning over trying to read the parchment like maybe it was written differently, and maybe the answers that Kara obviously saw were somehow right there in the paper. She saw nothing different, and glanced up at Kara saying, "What, I don't get it."  
  
"Well I don't know if I should tell you this, but I think I'm going to anyway." Kara said before leaning close and speaking in a whisper. She told Hermione of her Vision, of how Draco feared his father so, about the years of relentless punishment, about how it was her voice that they both heard in his head that helped him give in to the power to let go of what he was holding back. Kara confided in her how her powers worked, and her thoughts about why he let her so deep in his mind. She told her about the conversation she had with Draco about Hermione, and how he figured out himself that Hermione wanted to help him. She went on and on, probably telling her more than she needed to know. And she finished her story asking Hermione, "doesn't Draco mean Dragon in Latin?"  
  
Then like a light, no, not just one light, a series of lights clicking on in her head, Hermione's brain started to work like the keen sharp instrument it was. She figured it out. The whole thing, she repeated the whole prophecy by heart. "When the sleeping snake awakes with promise to return. The moon will rise dark and full. A breeze from the west stirs a storm. The rage of the father caged, the sons spirit released. The scars of the past soon erased, the Dragon's heart can be revealed, When the Moon is dark and full."  
  
Kara stared at her, waiting for her to explain.  
  
Hermione sat her eyes darting from side to side still wrapped in thought, then suddenly she started to explain what she was thinking. "the sleeping snake must be Voldemort, and he promised to return, that tells us the year, this year, the moon rising dark and full, the full Lunar eclipse on November 14th. That tells us the day." She paused for a second, before continuing, "the rage of the father caged. Draco's father has been in Azkaban since the end of last school year, and from what I know from my friends in high places there are so many spells and enchantments on the doors at that prison that even if Voldemort himself went down there he couldn't get them out." She thought biting her lip for a second then went on, "The sons spirit released, that's what is happening to Draco now. He is coming to terms with the fact that he doesn't have to worry about his father, slowly, but it is happening, and when that happens won't the scars of the past be erased?" She said looking at Kara for her approving nod, which she got. "Wow!" Hermione said. It's so simple, I feel dumb for not seeing it before.  
  
Kara sat for a second agreeing with her, and then she asked. "What about the breeze from the west. What does that mean?"  
  
"I don't know, it's the only thing I haven't fig." She stopped and stared at Kara.  
  
"What?" Kara asked starting to feel uncomfortable with the way Hermione was looking at her.  
  
"Its you" Hermione said simply and quietly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kara said laughing off Hermione's last statment.  
  
"No, really" Hermione said again, "You, you're the breeze from the west that stirs the storm. You are the one that started all of this, by breaking down his defenses, and making him realize so many things. You really did stir things up." Hermione said laughing.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Kara said. "The US is in the west. It is me." She beamed at Hermione, before saying. "Well you have to go see the eclipse with him then. He has to reveal his heart to someone, and you haven't really done anything else."  
  
Hermione gave her a frown. "I figured it out didn't I? Isn't that enough?"  
  
"Prophecies are revealed to people who play a part in them." Kara explained to her again. "I was the breeze, we.." then she reworded her statement at seeing the look Hermione gave her, "You figured that out, but what else could there be for you to do since I was so busy stirring things up." She said waiting for a comment from Hermione, but continued when she didn't get one. "The Dragon has to reveal his heart to someone when the moon is full and dark dear, and guess what, He asked you to be there."  
  
Hermione looked down at the table, not wanting to think what this could mean.  
  
Kara talked gently to her, like she did to Draco when she was talking to him in the hall, "I know you're scared, I know you have feelings for him, I could sense it from the start, and even stronger when you were telling me about your class with him today. But think of how much courage it took for him to come to you. Think of how scared he must be." Kara paused looking at Hermione, who didn't want to look in her eyes for fear of revealing what was now on her mind. After a silent moment Hermione looked anyway. As Kara deepened her gaze into Hermione's eyes, she was whooshed in her mind into the astronomy tower, watching as Draco lean over and whisper to Hermione. She could feel the electric shock of excitement Hermione felt at his mere touch. She heard Hermione's thoughts like they were her own, and she knew as she watched the events transpire, as their eyes met and they held each others gaze for a brief second, she knew without a doubt.  
  
Kara pulled herself out of Hermione's thoughts and said, "You love him." As she saw a tear escape the corner of Hermione's eye, she said again in her soothing voice, "take the chance Hermione. He wants you to. Do it for him, for yourself."  
  
Hermione let Kara's soothing tone wash over her like a cool ocean breeze, then broke down in open sobs and fell on Kara's shoulder. She didn't know how long she cried, but she knew it exhausted her. And when they returned to their dormitory, she slept like she hadn't in a long time. 


	10. Chapter 10 A Peek Inside Yourself

Looking at Your Heart  
Chapter 10  
A Peek inside yourself  
  
The next morning Kara woke up and saw that Hermione had already left her bed. She hoped that she was going to find Draco, to talk to him. She stretched and yawned as she contemplated getting up, and decided to snooze a little more. That's what Saturday's are for anyway.  
  
Her dozing was interrupted by Jenny Weasley bounding into the dormitory, and informing her that there was someone in the common room who really wanted to see her. Feeling too tired to play any games; she sat up enjoying the disappointed look on Jenny's face when she said without batting an eye, "Tell Harry I'll be right down." Then she thought to her self as she watched Jenny leave with much less enthusiasm than she entered with, "Thank Goodness for good old Telepathy." And she finished getting dressed.  
  
When she came down to the common room, it looked deserted, she stopped and looked around, then she could hear him in her head, "I'm over here you silly." And she quickly turned around to see him sitting behind the stairway in a tall chair facing the window. She joined him in a similar chair next to him, and gazed out the window. It was a gorgeous day. Bright and cheery, certain to be one of the last of the season as winter would soon be upon them. She looked over at Harry and asked him if he wanted to join her for a walk around the lake.  
  
He agreed, and they left the common room and made their way down to the entrance hall. Walking through the entrance hall Kara spotted Hermione and Draco leaving the great hall together, not looking pleasant, but not looking upset either, which she decided was a good sign. Harry just happened to glance over to see what caught her attention, and almost choked on his own breath at the site.  
  
"What is she doing with him?" he asked sternly, glaring over his shoulder as Kara grabbed his arm and lead him faster out to the grounds.  
  
He looked at her, and she tried to look as unconcerned as she could, but she had spent to much time with Harry the last couple of weeks. He was helping her with her Defense against the dark arts homework, and in that time they had become close, and gotten to know each other pretty well. He knew she was hiding something.  
  
Harry cornered her under a tree by the lake, and asked her, "What is going on, you know something, I can tell." He demanded.  
  
She nodded that she did, but remained tight lipped. Harry started to become a little agitated, which Kara didn't like, and she decided she would let him in on some of the goings on.  
  
She told Harry some of the things she and Hermione had talked about, and about talking to Draco, and the feelings she got from him. That he really wanted to change, but fear of vengeance from his father had stopped him till now.  
  
Somehow even after all she had told him, he just seemed to get more and more agitated. She didn't understand, she thought he would want Hermione to be happy, and she knew this would do it. He didn't seem to think so though. He told her that he thought that Malfoy was playing a dirty trick on both of them. Of course he didn't know about the vision Malfoy had shared with her. She knew, and rightly so that he wouldn't want Harry Potter to know anything that secret and deep.  
  
When Harry didn't seem to be giving an inch, he just sat there red faced, and shut her out, she knew she needed to do something drastic. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she was comfortable with Harry as a friend, but when it came to revealing even a little of what she felt about him, it terrified her. But she did it anyway. She put her hand out and softly touched his hand, in an effort to get his attention. He must have been very upset because it took a minute for him to realize she was touching him.  
  
When he finally did, and he looked her in the eye, she said, "Harry, I need you to trust me." He looked down at her hand she had placed it on top of his hand that he had been leaning on to support himself. He turned his hand over and grasped hers gently, which made her heart leap. Then she continued, "I need you to hear me. I need you to understand. Ok?" she said in a soft voice.  
  
He nodded, and looked at their hands that were now intertwined and her fingers caressed his softly as she spoke. It seemed to put him in a trance so he only heard her voice. And he listened to her tell about the night Hermione and she went to the kitchen for a snack. When she finally got to the part where Trelawney entered, and spoke her prophecy to them, he looked at her in surprise. She described her experience, and it was exactly what he had seen in Dumbledore's Pensive not a year before. He listened to her describe the tone in her voice, and the void look in her eyes. Other than the words it was all just as he had seen, and he knew she had seen a real prophecy. She finished telling him, and he looked at her inquisitively. He then asked her to repeat the words, and she did. She then took it upon herself to tell him what they thought it meant. He wanted more from her, but he said he would trust her, and even though he was worried about Hermione still, something in the way she touched his hand made him feel it would all work out.  
  
They sat for a second, still holding hands and staring off over the lake. She decided that she wanted to get closer to him. She felt it was time, and she hoped that Hermione wouldn't come running up and ruin it this time. She leaned her head on his shoulder and released his hand. She began to trace her fingers up and down his back, with soothing soft caresses.  
  
She heard him take a deep breath, and tried to read his mind, but she was too clouded with her own nervousness, she couldn't focus on his mind. Not knowing how he was feeling was strange for Kara. She was use to having access to people's thoughts if she just concentrated enough. The problem was that her head was swimming with anticipation, and she could not concentrate no matter how hard she tried.  
  
She decided to let go and just feel the moment, and not worry about trying to see how Harry felt. She closed her eyes, and drifted in a soft mental haze when she heard his voice close to her ear. "Kara?" he cooed softly.  
  
"Hmmm?" she answered tenderly opening her eyes and looking up to gaze into his. She saw the deep green of his eyes penetrate hers, and for a second focused on the reflection of her own golden eyes as they stared back at her from his glasses. She felt him softly caress her cheek with his fingers, then as she focused on the reflection in his glasses again, she felt a shock and was unexpectedly drifting in a haze, she saw Harry in front of her, a girl in his arms, and her heart began to beat faster as she watched in anticipation, the way he moved closer to the girl. The excitement coming from the two people she watched was deep in her heart, and she felt over heated seeing this scene. She wondered what memory Harry had chosen to share with her, and why. She intensely watched as his lips slowly and softly came to rest on the girls lips. Then just as suddenly as it had started, with a shock of electric heat running through her body the haze was gone, and she was back. It was then that she realized that the girl in Harry's arms was her. She had been reading her own thoughts through the reflection in his glasses, and it was the soft touch of his lips on hers that brought her back out of her own mind. Still with her eyes closed, she heard him breathing, she felt his soft gentle kisses on her lips, and she lost herself in his tenderness. 


	11. Chapter 11 In the Library

Looking at Your Heart  
Chapter 11  
In the Library  
  
Draco walked to the library, a bag of heavy books slung over his shoulder. He didn't look to the right or the left, but straight ahead. He could feel eyes on him as he passed people in the hall. He knew what they were thinking, but he didn't care. She was there, that's all that mattered. She was there walking with him down the hall. They didn't speak to each other as they made their way to the library, where they had decided to work on a potions paper together. The paper was due on Halloween, which was the next day, and he knew that it would be a late night, because with his mounting Prefect duties, and Quidditch practice, he hadn't even found the time to start on it. It didn't help matters that he spent the time he planned on working on it, talking to her. He glanced quickly at her, and then back down the hall again, as they walked, leaving their fellow students, huddled together, pointing and whispering in their wake. His thoughts drifted back to that Saturday morning where he sat at breakfast and carefully planned his schedule for the day in his head.  
  
He took his regular spot at the Slytherin table, a bowl of gruel slowly getting cold in front of him, as he thought to him self, "I have Quidditch practice tonight, and I can't be late, so I have to spend the morning on Potions. Hopefully I can finish my paper today." He stirred his coffee and sat rethinking everything, making sure that it would all fit, when he heard her speak.  
  
"Malfoy" she said, not softly, but not sternly, "We need to talk."  
  
He was impressed. He didn't really think she had it in her to be so bold, but she was. She walked right up to a table full of Slytherin who were pointing and tossing snide remarks not so subtlety in her direction as she stood in front of the blond boy, waiting for his response. He looked around at his classmates, mostly out of habit, and then he realized that He didn't really care what they thought at that moment. He stood in front of her, and stated simply, "Fine."  
  
As he joined her walking away from the table, he heard his chubby friend Crabbe say rather loudly, "Look at the little mudblood, thinks she's perfect. She's not worthy to wipe my boots." Draco turned to glare at the tubby git. He was infuriated at him for saying. Wait. What was he thinking; he had been the one who usually lead the way with an onslaught of abuse pointed at Granger. Why should he be so mad? He didn't understand what had changed, but it had, and he didn't release his daggers until he saw Crabbe turn away from his gaze looking fearful at the thought of Draco's retaliation.  
  
They walked to the door of the great hall, and Draco chanced a look at Hermione, who was looking down as they passed the Gryffindor table. He looked over; there was no sign of her two over protective friends. Though there were still plenty of eyes on them, and plenty of whispers as they passed. They left the hall without saying a word, and headed down another corridor, He realized after a bit that they were heading to the library, not to his surprise. He knew that she spent a lot of time there.  
  
When they reached their destination, he followed as Hermione chose a secluded table in a back corner of the library. She sat down and gestured for him to take the seat across the table from her. They sat together in awkward silence for a while before she cleared her throat and began to speak.  
  
"You invited me somewhere. The other day, remember?" she asked sounding like she were making sure she understood what his intentions were just as much as bringing up a subject.  
  
He nodded.  
  
She cleared her throat again, and said without making eye contact with him, "Kara thinks I should go."  
  
Part of him wanted to thank Kara for her advice, and part of him was confused about whether Hermione really wanted to go or was being persuaded into going by her friend. "What do you want to do Granger?" he said trying to make capture her gaze as he watched her look anywhere but in his direction.  
  
"I. I.," she chanced looking at him, but turned quickly away as if he scorched her with the intensity of his gaze. "I'm not sure yet."  
  
"Hermione. Look at me please." He said as he felt his heart begin to race, as she looked at him in astonishment at hearing him say her name, so simply, so sweetly.  
  
Their eyes met, and a torrent of chills ran over his skin. He felt the way she looked like she felt, a moment ago when their eyes first met. Like he wanted to look away, it was almost to much seeing her eyes, and the warm brown glow searching through his eyes, like she was searching his very heart. But he didn't look away. He stared back at her. Gathering his courage for what he was about to say.  
  
"I don't want you to do something you don't want to." He said in a tender voice, that by the look on her face she wasn't expecting to hear. He couldn't believe he heard the words come out of his mouth himself. He did want her to come, he almost needed it and he couldn't explain why. He just felt that she had to be there, like his life depended on it. But the look in her face told him he had to wait, that he needed to let her come to grips with something first. His heart was racing at his thoughts, "What if she says no?" and he could feel his hands start to shake in his lap under the table. His fears started to quell, when he heard her speak again.  
  
"I'm still thinking about it, ok?" she said seeming to sense that he needed to hear that. "I'll let you know by Halloween."  
  
Then as quickly as the conversation had started it was over, and Hermione had changed the subject to their studies. They sat talking for a long while about a lot of things; anything actually but what they were just talking about, and it was nice, just to talk to her.  
  
His mind drifted back to his parchment that stood empty in front of him, with exception to the title, Restricted Ingredients, Their Uses, and Properties. He looked up at the girl who sat across from him ripping through a book and jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, "Here's another one. Dragons spleen, this one is a good one." She said as she looked up at him, and noticed that he still hadn't written down anything. "Why didn't you right down the last one I said?" she asked him.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione, then at his paper, like he was searching it for an answer to give her. He had been so lost in thought, and he didn't even hear what she had said to him until just a moment before. "Ummm. I. I" he stammered.  
  
She cut him off saying, "Draco," it surprised him somewhat to hear her use his first name. "I think know what is wrong with you. Why you haven't been concentrating since we got here."  
  
He looked at her, hearing what she said, but it was still new to be talking so civilly with this girl. He just sat, waiting for her to talk again.  
  
"I've decided." She said looking down as she played with the end of her quill. "I will join you for the eclipse."  
  
His heart leapt, and he held his breath. Did she really say what he thought she said? He searched her eyes for signs of mockery, but it wasn't there. He couldn't contain himself, he leaned forward so fast that he made her jump, and just grabbed her hand and smiled at her.  
  
This simple act, just taking her hand in his, touching her skin, sent a thrilling jolt to his heart. A rush of adrenalin hit his head at the thought of what he just did, but he didn't know what to do now. He watched her for a second, as she looked at him, then back at their hands touching, then back at him again.  
  
He then pulled away his hand as fast as he had put it there in the first place, and tried to act indifferent as he picked up his quill and asked, "Dragon's spleen did you say?"  
  
He looked shyly up at her eyes, and his heart quieted, as she looked at him with a serene look in her eyes. He blushed a bit at the thought of how he had just exposed himself and diverted his eyes back to his parchment.  
  
He didn't chance a look at her again; he just busied himself finishing the potions paper. If he had though, he would have seen her smile more than once. 


	12. Chapter 12 Halloween and Nightmares

Looking at Your Heart  
Chapter 12  
Halloween and Nightmares  
  
Hermione had been struggling with so much over the last week. She was busy helping get the castle ready for Halloween, part of being a Prefect. Busy with her studies, which she had let fall behind from working with Kara on the Prophecy, and busy thinking about what she would do about Malfoy.  
  
He had asked her, and she didn't exactly know why, but she told him she would think about it, and she did. She spent way to much time thinking about it. She sometimes felt like she wanted to ask advise from Kara or Harry, but they were scarcely around, and she never seemed to be able to find them when she wanted to talk. Besides she didn't exactly know how Harry would take something like this, and she hadn't worked up the courage to tell him anything about it yet.  
  
After searching her feelings for several days, she had decided to tell Draco, but she wasn't sure exactly how. That chance came to her as they worked on their Potions paper together.  
  
She walked back up to the dorms, finished paper in tow, and thought with a smile about his reaction. He looked so genuinely happy. She had never seen him smile like that before. She could even see his teeth, and she thought about the fact that she had never seen them long enough to notice that he even had any before. He did though, and she saw them all gleaming at her, almost as brilliant as the glow in his eye. That was not what really stuck in her memory though. It was his touch. He had touched her again. This time it was more than just a means to an end, like leaning over to whisper to her, or to leave a note in her hand. It was deliberate. He had meant to reach out and grab her hand, like it was just a normal thing to do to her. She thought about it, and remembered how strong his hands were as they gripped her hand excitedly. It didn't hurt her, but she defiantly could feel strength.  
  
As she walked into the common room, she looked at the clock. One in the morning, and tomorrow was such a huge day. She dragged herself up the stairs and dropped her bag at the end of her bed before flopping back onto her bed and falling into a deep slumber, still wearing her uniform, but not caring.  
  
She drifted softly into a dream, thoughts of Draco still lingering in her mind. She found herself standing in a dark hall, lit only by a few torches at the end, and she felt scared. She could feel someone else in the hall with her, but when she strained her eyes to look around, it made things even harder to see. She walked a little down the hall, pausing to look up and down still feeling uneasy, and not alone. Then she saw him. He came out from a hidden archway, and stood in front of her just a few feet away. He was tall, dark and broad. His shoulders blocking the light so she couldn't make out features. He scared her at first, but she somehow needed to see who it was. She took a step closer to him, and she could see them. Those haunting gray eyes, which she was starting to become familiar with. She stood there for a second feeling the relief rush over her, when he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her close to him.  
  
It had happened so fast that she didn't know what to think, and she began tensing up in anticipation of what he might do. But as she felt his arms around her, holding her, and his heart beating against her, she felt safe, warm. She began to relax and wrapped her arms in turn around him. She stood holding him, feeling something that she didn't even realize she missed, when she heard it. She didn't know what it was at first, and she was to comfortable within his embrace to let go, and see what it was she heard, but as the sound penetrated her ears again and she listened and felt, she realized he was crying. She felt like she wanted to cry as well, hearing the sound of his voice quietly sobbing into her hair, but she didn't, she held it back, feeling somehow like he needed her to be the strong one.  
  
So she let him cry, caressing his back softly hoping that it would somehow ease the pain he was feeling. All of a sudden she felt beneath her touch, every muscle in his body had tightened up. She pulled away to see him looking horrified at something behind her, his face still stained with tears. She turned and there he was.Draco's father. He was holding his wand pointed at both of them. Draco stood behind her frozen to the spot, petrified with so much fear that he couldn't move himself. But Hermione felt nothing but hate. She was angry at this man. He had been the one who caused all of the pain Draco was trying so hard to let go of, and she was ready to make him pay. She pulled out her wand, and pointed it right back at him. He laughed an evil deep laugh at the sight of her, a sound that only fueled her loathing. She readied herself, and shouted a curse at the top or her lungs. But nothing, there was no sound. She tried again, but no matter how hard she screamed, no sound came out, and she began to feel rage, and frustration building up inside her as he just laughed harder at her struggle.  
  
He walked closer to her, always keeping his wand at the ready. He spoke to her saying, "Who do you think you are.you filthy little thing. I am Lucius Malfoy, The head of the Malfoy house, and that pathetic blubbering fool is my son." She turned to see Draco his face in his hands, and then she turned back to his father, not trusting to avert her eyes from him for to long. "Draco has been a naughty boy," he taunted unpleasantly at his son. "He needs to be punished.DON'T YOU BOY!" His voice thundered through the hall, and she heard Draco whimper slightly. She couldn't take it anymore, if she couldn't hurt him with spells, she would hurt him with what ever else she could use, and she lunged at him, ready to scratch, kick, and punch, whatever she could do. He jumped back, and raised his wand as she fell to the ground in front of him. "You'll pay for trying to steal my son, you dirty little creature." He said to her in an evil slithering voice.  
  
She didn't cower; she didn't look away, but stared at him with determination, confident that he could not hurt her. She was helpless, but angry, and her anger gave her strength to face him. She saw his eyes flash with pure evil, and heard him start to say it. "Avada."  
  
Then she felt Draco cover her, throwing himself on top of her, as he screamed, "NOOOOO!!!!"  
  
She sat bolt up in bed, the sound of his scream still echoing in her head. Her heart was thundering in her chest and her ears, and she slowly came to the realization that it was a dream. The soft glimmer of the sun peaking through the curtains touched her face as she opened her eyes and looked around. Everyone was asleep but her. and Kara, who was looking at her with a look of complete terror.  
  
"Are you ok Hermione?" she asked panting as she scooted to the end of her bed to get closer to Hermione.  
  
"I think so." Hermione replied brushing her mussed hair away from her face. She looked down at herself, grateful to still be in her bed, and she noticed she was still in her uniform.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione." Kara said with a choke in her voice. "I had to read your dream. You were tossing terribly and I could feel your anger. I only wanted to help. I saw him, his Father, in your dream. He tried to."  
  
"Shhh." Hermione said as she closed her eyes and pulled her covers tight around her. She didn't want to think about what she just saw in her dream.  
  
"What about Draco? What are you going to say t.?" Kara stopped suddenly, noticing the pained look on Hermione's face. She decided to just drop it, and wait till Hermione was ready to bring the subject up herself. "I'm going down to sit by the fire. Let you be alo."  
  
But as Kara got up to leave, Hermione grabbed her arm, and stopped her from leaving. She looked up at Kara with tears in her eyes and a pleading look on her face. Kara knew she didn't want to be alone now, so she sat down beside her. The two girls sat on Hermione's bed in silence, till the sun was fully up, and their other roommates woke. Then they silently joined them in their processes of starting their day. It was Halloween. 


	13. Chapter 13 Halloween Banquet

Looking at Your Heart  
Chapter 13  
Halloween Banquet  
  
Hermione and Kara entered the Great hall. It was decorated for the Halloween feast, which was beginning to start. People had filed in, and already taken their places at their house tables. Hermione was exhausted, and she looked it. She was pale, and couldn't have smiled, even if she had a reason, which she didn't today. It had been a long day, preceded by a terrible night, and she really was beside herself with apprehension about what to say when she actually got the chance to speak with Draco again.  
  
She had seen him in passing several times during the day, but never got the chance to speak to him, or even really look at him. She was avoiding him at all cost to be totally honest. She was no where near ready to face him after the picture that had played out in her head the night before.  
  
As they sat at the table, and were joined by Harry and Ron, Hermione tried to remain as invisible as she could. Kara helped a little by keeping the conversation going and away from any subject that might require Hermione's participation. She was ready for that day to be over, but afraid to fall asleep, she didn't want to have to see another scene like the one she had seen in her dream the night before.  
  
Then Hermione felt him enter the room. She didn't know how she sensed it, but when she looked up at the door, there he stood, looking right back at her, like he had come there specifically to find her. His face was pale and sunk in. He looked miserable, like he had been physically ill. Dark rings around his eyes, and his shoulders slumped, like he didn't possess the strength to stand fully straight.  
  
Without any warning she knew right then, that she needed to talk to him. So she stood up and walked from her table towards Draco still standing at the door. As she approached him, his expression turned to that familiar glare, which made her stop and just look at him. He then, as quickly as he entered, turned around and left the hall.  
  
She thought for a second about what that look could have meant, but didn't think for long before she decided she had to go after him. So she left, crossing the entrance hall, and finally catching up to him on his way to the dungeons.  
  
"Draco. I need to talk to you." She said still walking at a quick pace to catch up to him. But he didn't stop, he didn't slow. He just kept walking away from her. "Would you stop please?" She said finally and firmly.  
  
He stopped and slowly turned around, and she got a closer look at him. He didn't just look sick like she had thought before, he looked beaten. He no longer carried the scowl, but in its place a look of a lost child, helpless and wondering. She asked him, "You're not ok are you?"  
  
To which he shook his head, and then he said to her, with almost a pleading tone in his voice, "My father's been visiting my sleep," He paused to play with a fold in his robes, then continued, "He's very upset with me."  
  
"Not as much as he is with me." She said, halfway under her breath as her thoughts wondered to the nightmare she took part in the night before.  
  
He looked at her in curiosity. "You saw him? Last night?" he asked her with his head cocked inquisitively to the side.  
  
"Yes," she said. "In the hall, right after you." she stopped and looked at him. He had a look of surprise on his face, and she was a bit surprised as well, hearing herself talk about the dream like they were actual events.  
  
"After I held you," He said, to which Hermione nodded. They stood shocked at the realization that they had both had the same dream.  
  
She watched him, as he stood in front of her looking at the floor with a look of bewilderment on his face. Wondering what he was thinking, and wishing she had Kara's gift, if only for just that moment. All of a sudden an uncontrollable impulse came to her, and she reached out to take his hand. She felt him jump slightly at her touch, but being as tender and soft as she could, she slowly slid her hand into his, till their palms were touching, then she gently closed her fingers around his hand, giving him a small reassuring squeeze. His hands were big. Long, slender, well manicured fingers, and a wide palm, but they felt warm and soft, as he wrapped his hand around hers. She watched their hands for a moment, and then she looked up at his face. He just stood there looking at her, as she felt the warmth of his skin next to hers creeping up her arm, and she felt him caress her hand gently with his thumb.  
  
The two of them stood there in the hall, feeling an odd connection, and not exactly knowing how to deal with it. All they knew is they didn't want to let go of that connection.  
  
Hermione finally broke their silence, feeling the irrepressible impulse to tell him her thoughts. "I know this is hard for you, and I know you're having second thoughts about your invitation," she said to him, looking deeply into his eyes. "But I need you to know that now; after last night I have never felt more confident about anything in my life."  
  
"But what if your wrong...What if Father."He started to say.  
  
"He won't, He can't." She said stopping him from speaking. "Listen Draco," She said to him, "I wasn't that sure what I was doing when I accepted your invitation. I was uncertain of so many things. I didn't know if I could trust you. I was half way afraid it was some juvenile trick to get me alone and play some terrible joke on me. But I thought about it and something inside told me I needed to take that chance. So I did, even though I was still hesitant about where this was going." She paused, remembering back, her mind clouding over when she thought about how it felt, in her dream, to be in his arms. Then she continued calmly, "But then I had that dream last night. It was so real."  
  
"Yes," He said, as he looked at their hands still clinging together, "I felt it too."  
  
"Now I'm sure that we need to do this." She stated more sternly. "If for no other reason, just prove to ourselves that it will be fine."  
  
Draco looked back at her for a moment, and then finally asked, "You feel you can trust me now?"  
  
Hermione thought about how in their dream, he was there for her, when it really counted, that he was ready to face his fears, defying his father, and even give up his life to save hers. She then replied confidently, "With my life."  
  
She felt him squeeze her hand, and saw his chin quiver slightly, as a glistening tear swelled up in his eye. She could see that he was moved, by her confident stance, but still unsure at the same time. Then she did something that she couldn't explain and neither of them expected. She was so overcome by the emotion she could see welling up in his eyes, that without thinking she stepped close to him and slowly put her arms around his shoulder embracing him tightly. She felt him gradually bring his arms around her waist, and return the embrace as he buried his face in her shoulder. There was no talking, no noise at all. They just stood there in the empty hall holding on like it was the first time they had felt any touch at all, and they just didn't want to let go.  
  
After several moments of holding on, they slowly began to come out of their embrace. Hermione, who had been on her tiptoes to meet his height when they hugged, was now flat on her feet; her hands had slid comfortably down to his chest, where they rested. They still stood close together, his hands still loosely clinging around her waist. Hermione looked into his eyes, unable to look away, lost in their tenderness, until he began to move his face closer to hers. He stopped just inches away, and she broke from the splendor of his silvery eyes, to look at his perfectly arched eyebrows. She noticed his nose as she could feel his breath on her face, and the silky texture of his flawless pail skin, was plainly visible at this distance. At that moment his mouth caught her attention. His lips were slightly blushing, and they looked warm, soft and inviting. She saw the tip of his tongue slightly between them as he moistened them, readying himself for a more intimate connection with her. She thought about pulling away, but she couldn't. There was something captivating in his face, and the fact that she was close enough to soak it all in like this. She could feel his yearning, as well as her own. "Is it time?" she thought to herself, "Am I ready for this?" As she thought, her heart began to race. What had started as a comforting gesture had now turned into something more sensual, more intense. She could smell that same inviting scent that she had smelled in the astronomy tower, and she once again took a deep breath, and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to absorb as much of it as she could. She felt his hand touch her cheek as he gently pushed her hair away from her face, and she opened her eyes again, looking into his.  
  
"Thanks for being here Hermione." He softly whispered. She let his words as well as his breath wash over her, and she smiled at him.  
  
He then leaned in, pulling her face closer to his and delicately placed a sweet kiss on the edge of her mouth and cheek. It was the softest, the tenderest thing she had ever experienced, and her mind was void of coherent thought as he pulled away, and took a step back from her. She thought she wanted more. She was prepared to give him more. But when it came right down to it, he made the choice, and he had given her just enough. She felt a cozy feeling in her heart as she grabbed his hand again and heard herself asking him if he wanted to go back to the Halloween banquet. He nodded, and they walked hand in hand back up to the great hall.  
  
She was still floating in the mist created in her mind by their tender moment together. Not thinking about what might happen when they walk hand in hand back into the great hall in front of the whole school. She cared about nothing at that moment. well nothing trivial. 


	14. Chapter 14 Facing the Music

Looking at Your Heart  
Chapter 14  
Facing the Music  
  
Draco couldn't believe it, and if anyone told him, at the beginning of the year that things would be like this, he would have hexed them for the rotten liars that they were. But it was true; there he was walking across the entrance hall, hand in hand with Hermione Granger. He wasn't exactly sure if he was ready to announce his budding friendship with her to the whole school yet, but he assumed when she asked if he wanted to go back to the banquet, that it was because she wanted to go, and he didn't want to be anywhere right then, anywhere but by her side. So back to the banquet they went.  
  
As they approached the door to the great hall, he stopped, an overwhelming feeling of apprehension overtaking him. But he still clung to her hand, and when she sensed his hesitation, she turned around and smiled at him saying, "Are you sure are ready for this?"  
  
He thought about it, recalling with so much regret in his heart all the nasty things he and his classmates had said and done to her and her housemates over the years. Walking into the great hall with her, like this, it would make him the biggest hypocrite in the world, and his friends would never let him live that down. They were all so much like his father. His father, the thought of him summoned a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, and a single questioned burned in his mind. Did he want to be like his father? Did he want to be an arrogant, self-serving, monster, who used fear, pain and ruthlessness as a means of control, against everyone, including his own child. The question was a simple one, and the answer made his decision to enter the hall with her so uncomplicated. It was no, and as sure as he knew the answer, he knew it was time to take this step. He knew that he couldn't conquer the fear of his father, if he couldn't conquer the fear of facing his cohorts. He looked in her eyes as she waited for him to respond, and something in them warmed his heart, and made him strong. He could do it; he could do anything as long as she was on his side.  
  
He flashed a small smile at her and answered, "Yes, I am ready." He sighed heavily as they walked into the great hall together.  
  
They paused at the door, and they both looked around at all the faces, that one by one turned to observe at the odd site now in front of them. Most everyone was finished eating, the food had disappeared from the table, and they had all clumped into small groups sitting and talking. Everyone got suddenly quieter though, and no one moved for a moment, then someone did. They both could see it out of the corner of their eye. It was Kara, and Harry, and Ron. They were standing and coming over to meet them at the door. Kara looked pleased, uncertain, but pleased none the less. Harry was expressionless, but his eyes were alert and hard as they focused on the two of them as he approached. Ron looked a little put out, but remained right beside Harry and Kara as they sauntered up.  
  
"Here we go." Draco thought to himself as he watched the three walk up to them. Hermione squeezed his hand, and he knew she felt as uneasy as he did.  
  
"Hi Guys." Kara said calmly, and she gave Hermione a small hug. She looked up at Draco, and he saw her wink at him playfully, making his reservations diminish a bit.  
  
But Harry, on the other hand didn't say anything at first. He just stood in front of them, Ron silent and motionless behind him. Kara holding his hand as Draco watched her, making small talk with Hermione about how beautiful the hall looked.  
  
Eyes were still on them, though many had lost interest already, but Draco didn't care, his only concern at the moment was the pair of green eyes that seemed to be burrowing into him. He didn't look at him, even though he knew Harry hadn't stopped staring at him, since they walked up. Instead he fixed his eyes on the two girls chatting, not really hearing anything they said.  
  
"What did you think would happen?" he thought finally, "Might as well get it over with."  
  
He turned his eyes to Harry, and said, "Umm. Nice night isn't it?" Thinking immediately afterwards that it sounded weak and brainless, and he should have thought of something more interesting to say.  
  
Harry didn't respond at first, he just looked at Draco, waiting for something. Something that evidently he decided he wasn't going to get. He stepped toward Draco, and began to speak. "Lets get one thing straight Malfoy. I still don't trust you. I don't think you're capable of making the kind of personality change that Kara thinks you have already made." Draco stood cemented to the spot, listening, ready to argue his point if necessary, but he let Harry continue, "I do on the other hand trust Hermione, and I know she wouldn't do anything without thinking it through, thoroughly." Draco looked at Hermione who stood beside him looking at Harry in awe. He then returned his gaze to Harry, waiting for him to finish.  
  
Then Harry did something Draco didn't expect, and neither did Hermione, Kara, or Ron based on their reactions. He extended his hand to Draco. Draco stood in front of him, looking at the hand that Harry had offered him, not knowing at first what to think, but Hermione knew, and she squeezed Draco's hand letting him know he should take it.  
  
He cautiously took Harry's hand, and felt Harry gently bur forcefully pull him within ear shot so only he could hear Harry's last comment. "I'll be watching you Malfoy." He said in Draco's ear. Then he shook his hand firmly, and let go his grip.  
  
Draco was relieved. He didn't think it was going to go that well. He was silently thankful to Kara for her foresight in defending him to her new friends, thankful that Hermione still had her friends support, and thankful that Harry and Ron had decided that enough had been said to him that night. He stood there still holding Hermione's hand, as the four of them around him talked for a bit longer. Capturing Kara's eyes once and flashing her a small smile, and he knew by her reaction, that she understood how grateful he was.  
  
All to soon the night was over. He walked down to the Slytherin common room, ready for his housemates to attack him upon entry, and ready to tell them to mind their own business. It didn't happen though. He walked in, and everyone who was there still up just stood there watching him as he walked across the common room and straight up to his bed. He was glad they didn't speak. He was exhausted, and didn't really want any more confrontation that night.  
  
He got into his pajamas, and slipped into bed, slowly drifting into comfortable sleep, thinking about his evening, and how his life would never be the same again. 


	15. Chapter 15 The Serpent Wand

Looking at Your Heart  
Chapter 15  
The Serpent Wand  
  
As the moon waxed in the sky, Draco reflected. In the last twenty-four hours his emotions had come full circle. He had come to terms with a lot concerning his feelings for Hermione, and how she felt about him. But there were still so many things ill at ease in his mind, and although he was worn out, his mind couldn't completely relax. But he fell asleep anyway, out of pure exhaustion.  
  
Once again, he had drifted into that familiar corridor. The sudden realization of where he was, crashed in on his heart, he felt as though his chest was collapsing. He felt like he wanted to run away, but he couldn't. He just stood at the start of the passageway, wand in hand shaking at the thought of what lay ahead.  
  
As he stood there, unable to proceed to where he knew he had to go. He heard someone say his name. It wasn't his father, but the voice was familiar just the same. He turned to find Hermione standing behind him gazing at him in admiration. His heart slowed, and breathing became easier, immediately upon seeing her there. He was no longer afraid. He could do this. Whatever was required didn't matter what it was.  
  
She stepped up beside him, and took his hand as they faced the end of the hall and began to walk. The same eerie sounds emitted from each door as they passed, just as before. When they finally reached the door he knew to be the one that confined his father, they stopped, and they turned and faced it. He waited, expecting to hear his father demand to release him, but he heard nothing. Nothing but the faint echoing of the wails and cries from the doors they had passed.  
  
Then, as if lightening had hit him, he jumped back. There he was, staring at them from between the bars, his mad eyes piercing them, penetrating them, like he were reading their very thoughts. Then Draco heard his father speak, the sound of his voice sending chills down his spine.  
  
"Pathetic," He hissed. "Disgusting, why have you brought that filthy thing into my presence?"  
  
Draco's heart burned hearing his father speak so of Hermione. But he said nothing. He just watched his father, pointing his wand firmly at the direction of the door.  
  
"Do you fear me boy?" His father taunted at him. "Do you really think that this foul little thing, this Mudblood, will save you from me when I get my hands on you? She is nothing, nothing but a vile malignant disease, which needs to be purged from this world along with the rest of her kind. She can't help you...You should fear me."  
  
Draco stood there grasping desperately onto Hermione's hand, panting from the anger, and fear that was welling up inside him. He began to shake, as resentment coursed through his veins.  
  
Hermione spoke, "You don't need to fear him Draco, "she said softly. "He can't hurt you. He can't get to you anymore. Trust me, your safe from him."  
  
Draco listened to her, letting her soothing tone wash over his body like a wave of reassurance. He soaked in everything she said, letting her voice cast its spell of serenity upon him, until like a mirror shattering in front of him, his fathers voice broke through again.  
  
"Little lies." He mocked at Draco in a sickeningly sweet voice "All I need is my wand and I will have the power to do what ever I want.and I always get what I want, Don't I Draco." He then turned his eyes to Hermione. He watched her with an intense hatred burning deep within. Draco filled with rage at the site of his father watching her the way he was, and as his father spoke, saying, "What I want right now is to see that filthy little virus removed from existence" Draco lost control.  
  
"STOP!" Draco shouted at his father. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!  
  
Lucius then looked back at Draco, anger shooting from his eyes, "Don't tell me you have feelings for this creature."  
  
"Yes I do!" Draco said angrily. "I.I. Ahhhhhh!!!"  
  
He screamed in pain as a searing heat shot through his hand, and up his arm, causing him to drop the wand. Pain throbbing in his hand, he held it, while Hermione rushed to his aid, putting her arm around him as he hunched over his injured hand. The wand lay on the floor in front of them, and slowly began to change as they watched in disbelief. The color transformed, and deepened, until it was a true glossy black. The handle then began to curl and twist until it became a silver head of a serpent. Draco watched, still cradling his arm, unable to move it from the almost unbearable pain coursing through his hand.  
  
It was his father's wand. He knew it well, from the years of abuse that was inflicted on him from behind that piece of wood. And he knew right then that he had to get it. Didn't matter how much pain he was in. He had to get that wand, and get it as far as he could away from here. Not just for his life, but to save hers too.  
  
"Accio Wand!!" He heard his father's voice shout from behind the large iron door.  
  
He lunged for the wand, wincing at the pain from his burning limb. But he was not fast enough. The Wand flew between his fingers and straight through the bars of the door into his fathers waiting hand. There was nothing else to do. It was too late. He jumped to his feet, and turning to Hermione, he screamed, "RUN!!!"  
  
He sat sharply up in bed, shocked out of his vision by the sound of his own voice screaming. Looking franticly around the dormitory, he saw that he hadn't woken anyone. Thoughts raced in his head, and his hand still burned, and that's when he knew. He would be coming for him. He reached over to his bedside table, snatched his wand, and huddled into a ball on his bed, fear clutching his heart, almost as tightly as he clutched his wand. Eyes wide as saucers, he sat and waited. 


End file.
